


Элементарно

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Тяжело быть врачом на ФБ, особенно в разгар странной эпидемии.





	Элементарно

Ганнибал ослабил безупречный узел галстука и устало потер переносицу. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще полтора часа, до начала следующей выкладки — в разы больше, поэтому ничего хорошего в ближайшее время его не ждало. Измученные ФБ фандомы толпились в и без того тесной приемной, пихая друг друга локтями и огрызаясь на попытки пролезть вне очереди. Вчера кто-то пытался затоптать Пингвина, но результат оказался предсказуемым: на полу организовалась неприятная, совершенно неэстетичного вида лужа, а в духовке Ганнибала — пряно пахнущее рагу с куркумой, базиликом и кунжутом. Ах, если бы каждая внезапная дыра в расписании была столь же приятной...

Ганнибал вздохнул и несколько раздраженно откинулся на спинку кресла: святое — обед — сегодня пришлось пропустить из-за слишком большой загруженности, а до ужина было еще чудовищно далеко. Меж тем, в рабочем кабинете после многочисленных посетителей витали отнюдь не приятные запахи протухших холиваров, свежеоткопанных стюардесс и старательно лелеемых кинков разной степени постыдности.

Ганнибал попытался вспомнить, сколько раз и в каких вариациях он уже пытался объяснить прознавшим о появлении в их рядах врача фандомам, что он привык лечить разум, давно отойдя от исцеления тела — все было без толку. В черепной коробке каждого посетителя, как и в его темном прошлом, легко находился десяток-другой маний и фобий, которыми «пациенты» радостно делились с «доктором». В начале этого паломничества Ганнибал попытался было решить проблему привычным путем, но спустя пару дней понял, что такими темпами обожрется. И лопнет к началу третьего левела.

К своему рациону и фигуре он относился крайне внимательно, поэтому здраво рассудил, что из всего надо извлекать выгоду, в том числе — из охотно делящихся своими слабостями соперников по ФБ.

Ганнибал еще раз сделал глубокий вдох и откашлялся, собираясь пригласить следующего визитера.

Дверь в приемную даже не пришлось открывать: из-за нее послышалась возня и невнятный   
цокот, затем приглушенное «Элберет тебе в зад, стой тут и жди, я сказал!», и спустя мгновение в кабинет вплыло пахнущее дымом и травами несколько потрепанного вида косматое облако.

Ганнибал приветливо растянул губы в улыбке. С Хоббитом ему приходилось общаться регулярно, и тот был, пожалуй, одним из самых приятных пациентов.

Еще на первой встрече они довольно быстро выяснили, что Ганнибал не имеет ничего против оплачиваемых сестрой Толкиен счетов, а Хоббит — против нового клиента для поставок редких сортов грибов. Есть их сырыми, солить, жарить или мариновать будет этот клиент — совершенно неважно. Хоббиту вообще представлялось неважным довольно много вещей. В том числе — и беспокойство старшей сестрицы о его моральном облике и душевном здоровье. Ганнибал, впрочем, был с ним в этом вопросе абсолютно солидарен. Он бы предпочел увидеть в кресле напротив саму Толкиен-старшую, а не беззаботного кузена, и хорошенько покопаться в ее голове. Для начала.

Но сегодня к привычным ароматам леса, костра и чего-то пряного и щекочущего обоняние и сознание примешивался ядреный запах сигарет и чего-то еще, вызывающего ассоциации с лавкой антиквара.

Настроение Хоббита тоже было далеко от привычного.

— Вляпался-таки, — мрачно изрек он, падая в кресло, и тут же закашлялся, скривившись. — Попал. Ну надо же, столько лет не вылезал из чужих коек, и все-таки прилетело. Вот же блядь. И он, и все вокруг. Чтоб ему Гилтониэлью накрыться...

Ганнибал поощрительно приподнял бровь, дожидаясь дальнейших пояснений.

— Симптомы? — он уже начал прокручивать в голове возможные комбинации препаратов от недугов интимного свойства. 

Выражение лица Хоббита стало трагическим.

— Мне хочется курить. Все время. И не что-нибудь нормальное, а вонючую трубку! Или долбаные сигареты! Не поверишь, я даже прикупил никотиновых пластырей! — он помолчал. — Вот после них-то и стало совсем плохо. Мне захотелось музыки. Нет, не нормальной музыки! — заорал он, предупреждая вопрос. — И не слушать, а играть! У меня на пальцах места живого нет! Понимаешь, я... А который сейчас час?

— Без трех минут пять, — вежливо ответил порядком заинтригованный Ганнибал, и в этот момент Хоббит вскочил и с воплем «Мне нужно!» вылетел из кабинета прочь, по пути едва не сбив с ног стоящего под дверью Стар Трека, который с самым мрачным выражением лица разглядывал Алешу. Лось косил желтым глазом и явно пытался прикинуть, насколько съедобными окажутся похожие на свежую листву острые нежно-зеленые уши Стар Трека.

Хоббит замер и медленно обернулся. Алеша тревожно заржал.

— Ты что это пьешь? — тихо спросил Хоббит у Стар Трека, надвигаясь на него с горящими глазами.

— А ты не видишь? — скривился тот. — Чай. Эрл Грей. Файв-о-клок же, как можно обойтись в этот момент без...

Стар Трек осекся и замолчал. Затем принюхался.

Потом поставил чашку на низкий столик у двери и мрачнейшим тоном осведомился:

— Канифоль где брал? У Гли закончилась, я проверял. Где еще есть, а? Не ври мне, я знаю клингонские методы пыток занудством! До смерти!

— Мюзиклы подкинули, — огрызнулся Хоббит, и на его хмуром лице начало медленно проступать понимание. Он окинул Стар Трека с ног до макушки внимательным взглядом. — А с волосами ты что делаешь? — он вернулся в кабинет и уселся в кресло, по-хозяйски похлопав по соседнему. Ганнибал молча наслаждался зрелищем. Сам он уже определил диагноз и подыскивал ему теперь подходящее название.

— Гель для волос. Тоже у Гли. Тоже заканчивается, — ответил Стар Трек и уселся рядом, сцепив пальцы на остром колене. Глянул искоса на буйную копну на голове у Хоббита. — У тебя, я погляжу, с этим проблем нет. Везет. В простыне ходить не тянет пока?

— Нет, — удивился тот. — А что, должно?

Стар Трек тоскливо и зло вздохнул.

— Ты когда успел? Ну, покувыркаться?

— В пятницу. Поговорили с ним про всякие вещества и стимуляцию. Потом я дал ему попробовать кое-что. Потом полетели золотые драконы... Дальше помню смутно.

— А я в среду, — пробормотал Стар Трек. — В прошлую. Через пару дней захочется ходить в простыне на голое тело и закатывать истерики. Готовься.

— А чего мне готовиться, — Хоббит поднялся и удобно пристроил ладонь на торчащем за поясом топорике. — Морду набить этому козлу я готов хоть сейчас. Не дожидаясь простыни.

Стар Трек встал следом и кивнул, но вдруг лицо его исказилось, он прохрипел «Набьем, это же элементарно» — и испуганно зажал себе рот.

— Господа, — победно нарушил тишину Ганнибал. — Поздравляю. У вас острая стадия камбербетчанки. Завтра к утру будет готова рецептура лекарства, пока что могу посоветовать успокаивающие травяные настои. Не волнуйтесь, это лечится.

— Как же хорошо, что на ФБ появился хоть один реальный доктор, — вздохнул Стар Трек. — Помнишь, что случилось, когда мы попытались того чудика заставить больных принимать?

— Сбежал на своей будке, сволота. Слушай, — свел брови Хоббит, — про него же тоже ходили слухи. Ну, что этот гад и к нему пытался подкатить. Британские фандомы, мастер-шмастер, все дела...

Ганнибал, как мог, сочувственно покивал стремительно удалившимся мстителям и подумал о том, что в наше страшное и опасное время эпидемия камбербетчанки может коснуться кого угодно. И что надо тщательней выбирать себе партнеров, пусть даже и на одну ночь.

И что Акунин так мило краснел, когда расспрашивал его на днях о шибари... Кстати, время ужина уже подошло.

Ганнибал улыбнулся после полного праведных трудов дня и подумал, что сегодня он явно заслужил десерт. В японском стиле — на всякий случай, стоит пока что избегать всего британского.


End file.
